My Sailor Moon Story
by Sailor Chiba6
Summary: Just a silly story I created. Its my first.
1. Part one

AN: This one of my first stories. Actually it is my first story. Well I don't own Sailor Moon. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh!" cried Serena as she hurriedly got dressed for school. "I'm gonna be late!" 

"Mrs. Haruna is going to kill me! Luna why didn't you wake me up? Answer that later I gotta go!"

"Serena dear, don't forget your lunch", yelled Serena's mother.

"Thanks mom!"

"Good luck on your test today."

Ugh, I completely forgot about that! Mom's gonna shoot me if I fail another test! "Bye", cried Serena as she ran out the door.

While running down the street she spotted Lita, one of her best friends, that also running to school that morning.

"Morning Lita", said Serena.

"Hey Serena. I think we might make it before the bell if we run faster. Why

am I saying that, I bet you're a professional at this."

"Very funny Lita. And why exactly are you late this wonderful morning?"

"My alarm clock is broken again. I'm gonna get a new one as soon as I get my allowance. See you at Raye's temple this afternoon."

I forgot about that too! , thought Serena. But at least I made it to class on time. 

"Ok class," said Mrs. Haruna, "time for the Math Exam."

A groan was let out of Serena and about half the class as well.

Well, here's goes nothing. thought Serena.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Serena, how did your test today in Math go," asked Serena's mom when she walked in the door that afternoon.

"Pretty well. I'm gonna go get changed and go to Raye's temple."

"But what about the detention you where supposed to have."

"It got cancelled because Mrs. Haruna had a date tonight."

Up stairs in her room, Serena was getting changed from her school clothes.

"You know Serena," said Luna, Serena's talking cat, "you do have half an hour before we have to go to the temple. You could do some of your homework."

"Uhhh," said Serena trying to think of an excuse to get out of her homework.

"Well you see Luna, since I don't have detention tonight I was gonna go get some ice cream. I was gonna take you along and get you a small bowl of your own but if you don't want to then I'll see you later."

"Wait! Will you get me vanilla?"

"Yup", answered Serena happily as she put her locket in her pocket.

At the ice cream parlor, Serena ordered a medium dish of cookie dough and a small dish of vanilla for Luna. They then went to sit at a nearby picnic table 

to eat their ice cream.

"What are you thinking about", asked Luna.

"I'm wishing that Darien would come here and say hi", answered Serena.

"Wish granted", said a familiar voice for behind her.

Slowly she turned around and saw Darien standing behind her holding an ice cream cone.

"Hi, may I sit down or is this seat taken?"

"Go ahead and sit down," said Serena. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's 7:30", said Darien. "Why?"

A panicked look came on to Serena's face.

"I gotta go. We were supposed to be at the temple almost ten minutes ago. Raye is gonna give me an ear full when I get there!"

"I'll tell her that it was also my fault. I wasn't watching the time either",

piped up Luna.

"Come on I'll give you two a ride", said Darien.

Going as fast as the speed limit would allow, Darien drove Serena and Luna to the temple. When they got there Serena gave Darien a quick kiss on the cheek and a thank you and ran up the stairs.

"Bye Serena", yelled Darien after them.

"Bye Darien. Call me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you didn't like this chapter then don't even read the rest of the story. I was bored so I wrote this. (plus I let my little cousin read this so I kept it simple enough for her to understand.) DON'T TELL ME IT SUX. I ALREADY KNOW!

*sobs: This isn't one of my greater works. And I know it so don't make me feel bad.*


	2. Part two

AN: I warned you in the last chapter. I never really finished this story. I think I have enough to create one more chapter though. Oh well. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Disclaimer: Tom and Jerry Rocks and Bugs Bunny is awesome! =)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up at Raye's temple, Raye was having a fit that Serena wasn't there yet.

"That meatball head is always late", screamed Raye.

"Well I reminded her this morning when we where late that you were having a meeting. She said she would be here", said Lita.

"Raye, I wouldn't be so upset", calmly said Ami, also one of Serena's very close friends.

"If you will notice, Luna is also missing."

"I think we should go looking for them", said another one of Serena's friends, Mina.

"That's a good idea", said Artemis.

"No need to go looking for me", Serena said as she walked in the door.

"Where were you meatball head", yelled Raye.

"Raye it's also my fault we're late. We went to get ice cream and we weren't paying attention to the time. The reason we got here so quick was because Darien drove us both here", explained Luna.

"Yeah so I think you owe me an apology", said Serena.

"Forget about it meatball head. That's it! I now know why people call you that. Because you have spaghetti on the inside of your head to go with the meatballs on the outside", laughed Raye.

"Raye, your such a brat", yelled Serena.

"You're such a whiner."

"Takes one to know one."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You figure it out!"

"Anyone have aspirin", asked Ami.

"No, but I think I have some at home. Wanna come along Lita", asked Mina.

"Sure but as long as they're not coming."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Up in outer space, on a comet approaching earth awakes a familiar figure.

"For years I've been stuck up here on this rock, floating around the galaxy.

Finally, no more cold or dark. Now only the death of the moon brat and her friends and total domination of earth."

Then out of the shadows stepped the familiar figure. The figure of Queen Beryl.

"The earth. It shall be mine soon. I can feel my powers growing again. They are getting stronger with each passing minute on this retched rock. The people of earth shall pay for what the Sailor Scouts have done. And the Silver Imperium Crystal will be mine for all eternity!"

The wicked Queen then let out a horrible laugh as she looked down at the blue and green marble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel really bad for Tom from the Tom and Jerry cartoons (I was just watching one.) He tries so hard. Oh well. If you survived this long through the worst story of mine then you deserve a medal. I know this is a bad story so don't tell me. There are some of you who will do that just to tick me off. 


	3. Part three

AN: Well I was wrong. I have enough stuff on this story to do about 4 more chapters! Geeze was I wrong or what? So usual disclaimers apply (I don't own Sailor Moon, etc.). I hope you will at least enjoy it. *painfully smiles* =*)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Mrs. Haruna passed back the tests that the class.

"WHAT! This can't be my test", Serena cried out.

"Serena lower the decibels", Mrs. Haruna said.

This can't be my test. But it has my name on it. There's the lunch bell. I'll go get my lunch and come back and talk to her. Wait a minute Serena, why come back, go now. 

"Mrs. Haruna, may I speak to you", asked Serena

"Why go ahead."

"Well, you know the test's we got back today? Well you see my grade was an eighty-nine. And…well…you know me always failing tests. Well I just wanna check to make sure that it was the right grade or the right paper. Well I'm pretty sure that it's the right paper because no one would copy off of me and well, could you just check so I could go have lunch please?"

"Well Serena, I just checked your grade and you did get a eighty-nine."

"Really! Wow! Well thanks. Bye", said Serena. She got a pass and went to find her best friend Molly.

"There you are Molly. I've been looking all over the place for you", said Serena as she sat down to eat.

"What took you so long", asked Molly.

"What did you get on that math exam we took yesterday?"

"A hundred. Why? What you get?"

"A eighty-nine."

"A WHAT! I must be losing my hearing. I could sworn that you said you got a eighty-nine", Molly screeched.

"Yeah an eighty-nine." 

"That is unbelievable! Did you study at all? Did Darien teach you any tricks to remember anything? How did you get that grade?"

Molly was shocked. Serena could see that. Serena then saw Mina walking towards them.

"Hey Mina", said Serena.

"Hi Serena. Can I speak to you a minute", Mina asked.

"Yeah, sure. Be right back Mol."

"Serena," Mina started, "we're having an emergency Sailor Scout meeting tonight at my house. It is very important that you come."

"Alright, I'll be there. But can you push it off by half an hour? I have detention this afternoon, but I'll try to be there as soon as possible."

"Got it", Mina said. "See you this afternoon!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That evening at Mina's house, all the girls were there.

"Ok guys," Mina started, "last night when we got home from Raye's, Artemis went on the computer and went to the observatory's computer. There he found out that they found a comet that was heading towards earth. Coming from that comet is a very large amount of energy."

"The same amount of energy that came from the North Pole right before you guys got rid of Beryl", Artemis piped in.

"So what your trying to say is that we actually didn't destroy Beryl. She just moved to a passing by comet and has been traveling around the solar system all this time", asked Ami.

"That's what it looks like", answered Luna.

"So what are we going to do", asked Lita.

"We don't know yet but you guys have about four days before it gets close enough to earth that she can get back here. Most likely she search out you first Serena and try to destroy you", said Luna.

"What are we going to do. I don't look good as a splatter portrait", Serena whined. 

"Well first I think you should tell Darien because he might be able to help us try and defeat her. Then I guess we'll do some training to get ready. And Serena, don't use the crystal until it's extremely necessary got it", asked Luna.

"I got it Luna. But what I don't get is why have the crystal if I'm not supposed to use it? Oh, and I'll tell Darien tomorrow. See you guys soon. Come on Luna, let's go home", Serena said and they both left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two medals are what you deserve if you read it this far. Which I seriously doubt. Oh well if you made it, I pat you on the back. Be proud of yourself. You are a true S/M fan. I applaud you.


	4. Part four

Disclaimer: Bugs Bunny ROCKS! And don't argue with me, cause it's true and you know it!

Real Disclaimer: I don't own S/M, so quit sending me notices! (J/k! you people take me wwwwaaaayyyy to seriously!) Enjoy! =)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after school Serena went to the arcade to see if Andrew had seen Darien.

"Sorry Serena. I haven't seen him all day. Have you tried his apartment", Andrew asked.

"No, cause I don't know where he lives."

"Well, if you wait about half an hour I'll be on my break and I'll drive you there myself. Ok?"

"Alright", Serena sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're here", Andrew announced.

"Wow", Serena said amazed. "What apartment did you say was his again?"

"It's on the third floor, apartment 32b."

"Thanks again Andrew", Serena said.

Well here's the third floor, but where's apartment 32b? , Serena wondered. Wait someone's coming out! Hide Serena! But where? Wait its Darien. Now's your chance Serena. Go now! 

"Hey Darien", Serena said.

"Hi Serena. Would you like to come in for a minute? I was going to go jogging", said Darien as she walked toward him.

"Oh, well if your busy then I'll come back later then but I really need to talk to you. Ok", Serena said.

"No, That's ok. We can talk now. My jog can wait. Now what do you want to talk about", Darien asked.

"Can we go inside?"

"Sure", answered Darien as he walked back in with Serena close behind him. "What do wanna talk about?"

"Well last night we all gathered at Mina's house. She said that Artemis went onto the observatory's computer and found out that a comet was headed towards earth. What's more is that the comet has negative energy that was the same amount right before I destroyed Beryl. But now as the comet gets closer to the earth the energy is getting stronger. They said I should come tell you. Luna said that we have about three days to get ready. She also said that Beryl would go looking for me first and try to destroy me. Darien, what are we going to do."

"I don't know Serena."

When Darien looked up he saw Serena staring at him with tears starting to form in her eyes. He got up from his seat and walked over to her and put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be alright, I promise", he whispered.

"I hope so", she sobbed.

There they stood for about an hour. Darien held Serena tightly while she cried.

"I'll help protect you Serena. I won't let Beryl harm you. She'd have to kill me to get to you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back up in space on the comet, Queen Beryl had created a crystal to look for Serena. She had found her in Darien's apartment crying.

"He'll be mine before he has the chance to save her", Beryl screamed angrily.

"And this time he won't get away and she won't beat me. Take care little princess, don't hurt yourself, you can leave that to me. I'll be there soon, and with my power's growing, I'll be able to wipe her out in one minute."

And with that statement Beryl let out a wicked laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ALWAYS END UP WRONG! I had enough to set up only this last chapter! I don't think I'll write this last chapter **_*UNLESS*_** someone posts that they want me to (at least 2 people!) Well until then. Enjoy my other stories!


End file.
